


Серендипность

by timid_owl



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, But consensual, Dealing with Emotions, Fix-It, Infidelity, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, look at all the plot now, well it was supposed to a meaningless porn, where does it come from
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_owl/pseuds/timid_owl
Summary: В Скайхолде каждый находит самое нужное. Даже то, что не искал.
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke, Anders/Male Hawke/Dorian Pavus, Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 7





	Серендипность

_Серендипность: способность находить то, что намерено не искал._

Хоук увидел его не сразу. К тому моменту он уже не первый день околачивался в Скайхолде, слоняясь вдоль крепостных стен и дурея от ожидания, безделья и гнетущего беспокойства, повисшего в воздухе. К вечеру стало только хуже — Варрик все не объявлялся, в отличие от поскрипывающего зубами Каллена, выскакивающего, словно черт из табакерки, из-за каждого угла. Ветер принялся завывать особенно истошно, а в таверне, в довесок ко всему, открыли совсем уж никуда не годный бочонок эля.

Хоук собирался было бросить попытки притерпеться к пойлу и, признав поражение, ретироваться в тесную комнатушку, отведенную ему в одной из башен, когда краем глаза вдруг уловил движение — непривычно плавное, изящное даже и до смешного чуждое для поздних таверних вечеров. Мужчина — маг — обнаружившийся, стоило Хоуку обернуться и приглядеться получше, оказался вообще весь целиком… чуждым. Тевинтерец, во-первых, хотя пару лет назад Хоуку хвалило бы и этого. С того момента, впрочем, утекло немало воды, да и Хоук больше не был в том положении, чтобы выбирать чужих гостей. Как бы то ни было, чуждость не заканчивалась ни говором, ни отглаженной солнцем кожей — Хоук зацепился взглядом за драпированное тяжелой тканью плечо и встряхнул головой, возобновляя прервавшийся было нестройный хор мыслей. В тевинтерце, казалось, буквально все было неуместно, все было чересчур. Слишком утонченный, слишком хорошо одетый, со слишком правильной речью — Хоук мог ещё представить его где-то там, в замке, среди чванливых вельмож, притащившихся с единственной целью — позлить родню или впечатлить наивную орлесианскую красотку. Но здесь… Здесь всё это смотрелось инородно и дико, будто жемчужина в мешке с капустой. Дверь скрипнула, растворяясь, и в таверну замело пригоршню снега и каменную морду Каллена — тевинтерец хохотнул особенно звонко и самую малость надрывно, громко стукнул ещё полным кубком о столешницу и скрылся. Хоук убедил себя не провожать его взглядом.

С тех пор, однако, всё словно пошло наперекосяк. Хоук натыкался на мага на каждом шагу, оказываясь рядом словно по треклятому волшебству, и вскоре принялся искать объяснения — одно нелепее другого — тому, что вся жизнь в Скайхолде крутилась будто вокруг одного единственного человека. Рассматривая щегольской кафтан на не по-дворянски крепкой спине, Хоук думал, что взгляду рефлекторно нужно было зацепиться хоть за что-то, кроме бесконечного неба и опрометчиво чистого снега. Слушая ехидные шутки в таверне, заверял себя, что уши сами собой выделяют певучий, манерный голос в монотонном гуле тревожных перешептываний, военной трескотни, нестройных песен и едва слышных молитв. Хоук отмечал даже, что при Быке шутки делались злее, при Сэре — похабнее, при Коуле пропадали вовсе. При Каллена же тевинтерец — Дориан, успел узнать Хоук — то принимался паясничать с двойным рвением, то надолго замолкал, а то и вовсе уходил, и Хоук не мог взять в толк, было ли дело в мрачной славе храмовников, или в кислой калленовой роже.

Как бы то ни было, представление занимало с каждым днём все больше, и с каждым днём все труднее было отвести глаза. “Так вот, как это могло быть”, — не мог отделаться от мысли Хоук. Вот какими могли быть маги, взбреди кому-то в голову не загонять их в (отнюдь не золотую) клетку, не помыкать от рассвета до заката и всю ночь напролёт, с рождения не ставить в вину сам факт существования. Обаятельными, искрометными, легко и охотно заигрывающими с жизнью, даже когда весь мир трещит, расходясь по швам — такими могли бы быть сотни, тысячи несчастных, сломленных людей и эльфов, которых Хоук видел в Ферелдене, в Вольной Марке, в собственных снах.

Так вот, каким мог быть…

Хоук помнил, что Андерс смеялся когда-то так же звонко, шутил так же хлестко и легко. Впрочем, от воспоминаний этих осталось теперь не так много — с каждым годом они истончались и тускнели, все более делаясь похожими на полузабытые сны. Все больше Хоук задавался вопросом, не придумал ли он когда-то исступленный, яркий образ, был ли Андерс когда-то тем, кого Хоук так отчаянно хотел увидеть. Понять становилось все труднее — блеск давно пропал из его глаз, скорбь давила на плечи, камнем утягивая куда-то вниз, во тьму, куда Хоуку дороги не было, как ни пытайся. Порой Андерс днями не вставал с кровати, а то и с Хоуком не заговаривал, просто лежал спиной к стене, зарывшись в гору одеял, едва заметно содрогаясь от холода или от страха — Хоук не решался спросить и не был уверен, хочет ли знать. В такие дни он особенно остро ненавидел треклятого Справедливость за то, что тот по крупице тянул из Андерса рассудок и жизнь. Ненавидел чертового Андерса за то, что тот закрывался как устрица в раковине, отгораживаясь невидимой, непробиваемой стеной. Ненавидел самого себя за беспомощность, за неспособность ни понять, ни облегчить страдания. В последнее время всё чаще Хоук ловил себя на мысли, что скучает по Андерсу, по его пламенным речам, по разговорам о кошках, по рассказам из прошлого — порой смешным до слез, порой пробирающим до мурашек. По его тихим улыбкам, по взглядам, полным надежды и обещания, по чутким пальцам, легко касающимся запястья, по отрывистому, жаркому шепоту... Хоук тосковал по Андерсу каждый день, даже обнимая его ночами, даже держа в руках его исхудавшие руки, ему казалось, будто он оплакивает что-то, что уже потерял.

Тем страннее было это чувство — будто это _что-то_ он обрел снова, будто его вернули, преподнесли, как ценный, хрупкий дар — здесь, посреди ветхих сводов, до костей пронизывающих ветров и совершенно дрянного пива. Возродили в человеке, на Андерса не похожем ни капли, и в тоже время похожем, неуловимо и пронзительно. Все это казалось Хоуку дурной, болезненно-сладкой дремой.

Порой Дориан, встречаясь с ним глазами, хитро улыбался в ответ, порой Варрик словно ненароком подливал ему из тяжелого кувшина и заводил не раз уже рассказанную байку, заставляя отвести слишком внимательный взгляд. Хоук видел в его глазах и понимание, и осуждение, и, временами, щемящую печаль, которую, впрочем, Варик прятал особенно хорошо. Или предпочитал так думать — впрочем, Хоук не горел желанием его разубеждать. В один из вечеров Дориан заявился в таверну явно не в духе и с ходу принялся во всеуслышание рассказывать, какого именно он мнения о северных солдафонах, их прискорбных интеллектуальных способностях и презрении к основам личной гигиены. Чем больше вина лилось в его бокал, тем жёстче и грубее становились штуки, теряя всякую огранку, тем злее выходили пародии и тем ярче разгорался лихой, горячечный блеск в темных глазах. Хоук хохотал искренне и до выступивших слёз, и при этом не мог отделаться от мысли, что в жизни не видел ничего более завораживающего.

— Что? — спросил Хоук сквозь смех, почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд.

— Я молчал, — покачав головой, ответил сидящий рядом Варрик.

— Так громко, что слышно было и в Андерфелсе, — всё так же веселясь, сказал Хоук.

— Упаси меня Создатель лезть в твои дела, Хоук, — Варрик покачал головой. — Ты уже взрослый мальчик, разбирайся сам.

— Не могу взять в толк, о чём ты. Совершенно не в чем разбираться. — Хоук широко и довольно улыбнулся, от души хлопнув Варрика по широкой спине. Так легко и радостно ему не было уже очень давно, веселье искрилось и бурлило в груди так, что сдержать его было невозможно.

— Звучит, как отменный тост! — ответил Варрик и коротко, тяжело вздохнул. Впрочем, Хоук был слишком отвлечён, чтобы заметить.

— Так ты… уже видел его в деле? — спросил Хоук позже, когда уже глубокой ночью они выбрались из таверны в морозную, неспокойную ночь.

— Признаюсь, мне сложно за тобой угнаться. О ком мы? — с бессовестной непринужденностью поинтересовался Варрик.

— Не скромничай. Я уверен, ты этот разговор успел предвидеть еще четыре кувшина назад.

— Не ожидал от тебя столь дешевой лести. Если только три. — хмыкнул Варрик.

— Ну так и?

— Каллена сегодня не видать, ты заметил? — неизвестно к чему спросил Варрик, и Хоук свёл брови на переносице, пытаясь уловить явно ускользающую нить разговора.

— Какого дьявола кому-то вообще есть дело до Каллена?! — не выдержал он наконец.

— Мысли вслух... — всё так же невпопад пробормотал Варрик с чем—то, по мнению Хоука очень похожим на раздражение, и, вздохнув, продолжил. — Что ж, он не одержим и едва ли опасен для общества, хотя многие в Тевинтере, возможно, склонны будут со мной не согласиться. В общем, едва ли в твоем вкусе.

— Это здесь... — пьяно замялся Хоук. От проницательности Варрика сделалось неуютно. — Мне нужно знать, на кого можно будет положиться в Адаманте.

— А послушать про Блэкволла ты, значит, не желаешь?

— Мне просто... — Хоук запнулся, пытаясь сквозь хмельной туман вытащить на свет подходящее слово. При малейшем усилии слова, однако, выскальзывали и расплывались, словно стая рыб, и ни одно невозможно было поймать. — Любопытно, — наконец справился он, — любопытно узнать о чём-то, что не стремится сию минуту стереть весь Тедас с лица земли. О чём-то, что не рвётся уничтожить мир и не существует только из-за моих собственных ошибок. О чём-то, что не представляет угрозы исключительно потому, что я это допустил, — произнес Хоук с пугающей расстановкой, отмеряя каждое слово, как отдельный приговор. Опьянение развеялось под натиском надвигающейся метели. Хоук сжал пальцы в кулак, что есть силы впиваясь ногтями в ладонь. Всё это было его виной. Всё. Это.

На плечо легла тяжелая ладонь.

— Мы сделали всё, что могли. _Ты_ сделал всё, что мог, — тихо, но уверено сказал Варрик.

— Я мог его остановить, — сказал Хоук, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Мог ли? — мягко возразил Варрик, милосердно не уточняя, о ком идет речь.

— Я должен всё исправить, — продолжил Хоук, словно не слыша.

— _Мы_ должны, — так же мягко поправил Варрик. — Но не всё поправимо, мой друг. Даже ты не всесилен.

Пальцы Хоука сжались еще сильнее, костяшки побелели, на тыльной стороне отчетливо выступили вены.

— Я люблю его, — сказал наконец он, резко разжимая кулак. Он казался сейчас уставшим, словно не спал несколько ночей подряд, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. — Андерса, — пояснил он, повернув к Варрику осунувшееся лицо. — Всё это время… И к чему это привело?

— Сдается мне, на сегодня тебе хватит, — Варрик легко похлопал Хоука по спине, одновременно приводя в чувство и подгоняя вперед, к теплу. — Пойдем-ка, пристроим тебя на ночлег.

К тому разговору они больше не возвращались, и Хоук был безмерно благодарен Варрику за это. До самой ночи накануне отправки в Адамант разговаривать не хотелось вовсе, и только сейчас в груди засвербело от невысказанных, не сформировавшихся слов. Варрика, правда, как назло было не видать и Хоук чувствовал себя необъяснимо сиротливо, хотя в таверне наконец-то нашелся бочонок отменного орлесианского вина.

Так и не допив даже один кувшин, Хоук выбрался из таверны, набирая полную грудь колючего горного воздуха. Глаза привыкли к тусклому свету факелов, и Хоук заметил поодаль, в густой иссиня-чёрной тени, очертания успевшей стать знакомой фигуры.

— Я думал, ты не из тех, кто пропускает всё веселье, — обратился Хоук, приваливаясь к стене рядом с задумчиво наблюдавшим за последними сборами Дорианом.

— Я имею привычку не оправдывать ожиданий, — тот легко пожал плечами. Хоть света и было недостаточно, Хоуку показалось, будто он видит, как собираются вокруг глаз лукавые морщинки.

— Я не говорил, что разочарован, — сказал он.

— Ты и сам, я погляжу, решил откланяться пораньше? Очень ответственно, Защитник, — с напускной важностью объявил Дориан. В голосе его слышалась улыбка. Хоук хмыкнул.

— Мне показалось, сегодня там чего-то недоставало. Какого-то особенного шарма, — Дориан сдержанно рассмеялся, давая понять, что принимает лесть, пусть даже из вежливости, и обернулся, впервые смотря Хоуку прямо в глаза. Глубоко в темных зрачках плясали отблески последних факелов, с четко очерченных губ мерно срывалось дыхание, клубясь на морозе и оседая на губах у Хоука. Дориан стоял совсем близко, от него исходило ровное, спокойное тепло, которое ощущалось, казалось, даже через все слои ткани.

Хоук подался ближе, накрывая губами горячие, мягкие губы, словно с головой ныряя в обжигающий, бурлящий источник. Прошла пара долгий, тягучих секунд перед тем, как Дориан мягко, но настойчиво отстранил его от себя. Хоука накрыло разочарованием и почти детской обидой, и лишь потом — жгучим, болезненным стыдом.

— При других обстоятельствах... — заговорил Дориан чуть охрипшим голосом. — Видит Создатель, сложись всё иначе, столь щедрое предложение я бы принял с радостью.

— Каллен? — внезапно догадался Хоук, когда все фрагменты мозаики вдруг сложились вместе. Проклятье, как можно было быть таким остолпом?! Варрик разве что в лоб ему не растолковал, всего—то нужно было раскрыть глаза и перестать быть упрямым ослом. Дориан только безрадостно ухмыльнулся, покачав головой.

— Не только он. В это трудно будет поверить, но я обладаю некоторой долей самолюбия. Как правило, именно она не позволяет мне выступать кому-то заменой. Хоук опешил.

— Я не… дело не в этом, — сказал он, чтобы что-нибудь сказать.

— Да ну?

— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — ответил он: по крайней мере, это было правдой.

— Охотно верю. И в этом ты преуспел.

— Как ты узнал?

— Едва ли кто-то в Тевинтере не слышал поучительную байку о том, как в диком Кирвколле добропорядочный маг встретил варвара в шкуре и сошёл с ума, — рассмеялся Дориан. — Уверен, её рассказывают детям, чтобы те знали, до чего доводит жизнь на юге.

Хоук почувствовал, как запылало лицо. Конечно, про них с Андерсом ходило с сотню слушков, один отвратнее другого, и Хоук привык думать, будто ему абсолютно плевать, будто скрывшись ото всех, он уберегает от них в первую очередь самого Андерса. Правда, в тех слушках соблазнённой и осквернённой стороной выступал, как правило, сам Хоук...

— Ну и, конечно, этот взгляд, — совершенно немилосердно продолжил Дориан. — Когда смотрят на тебя, но видят кого-то другого; наряжают тебя в чужие фантазии, как куклу. Я, Хоук, преисполнен эгоизма и предпочитаю, чтобы видели меня.

— И Каллен видит? — мстительно спросил Хоук. Улыбка Дориана исчезла мгновенно, но легче не стало ни капли.

— Иногда больше, чем следовало бы, — сухо ответил Дориан. — Послушай, я не тот, по кому ты тоскуешь. Мне жаль.

— Я не уверен, что он по прежнему существует, — вдруг признался Хоук.

— Мне казалось... — подумав, осторожно заговорил Дориан. — Из того немногого, что я слышал из источников более надежных, чем тевинтерские сплетни, мне казалось, будто Андерс справляется не так уж плохо.

— Это так. Другой бы на его месте... — подтвердил Хоук с гордостью, болезненно сжавшей сердце. — Порой он словно не здесь. Словно я потерял его ещё там.

— Мне жаль, — тихо повторил Дориан.

— Да, — ответил Хоук, — Мне тоже.

***

В Адаманте Хоук заметил притаившегося Венатори раньше других — раньше Лавеллан, унесшейся уже далеко вперед, раньше Дориана, забравшегося на шаткие с виду леса и старавшегося удержать в огненном кольце сразу трёх спятивших Стражей. Раньше самого Каллена, припадавшего на одну ногу и едва державшего щит, но не уступавшего ни дюйма позиции — раньше Каллена, прямо в грудь которого Венатори отправил плотный, сверкающий шар.

Хоук успел только чудом — прикрыть Каллена, выставить вперед щит, переждать, пока схлынет пронзившая руку боль: атака оказалась сильнее, чем Хоук ожидал. Едва ли Каллен бы выдержал, не пропустив при этом очередной удар. Едва ли голова его по прежнему покоилась бы на плечах. Каллен дышал тяжело, глаза его заливало потом и кровью. Он коротко сжал плечо Хоука, благодарно кивнув, и в следующую секунду уже насквозь проткнул очередного противника.

Обернувшись на Венатори, Хоук только и увидел, что тлеющий пепел — и подняв глаза, поймал на себе пристальный, задумчивый взгляд Дориана, убиравшего посох за спину.

***

Хоук собирался уезжать уже на следующий день. После всего, что случилось, он чувствовал, что ему здесь нет места. Своё Хоук отвоевал, а здесь, под бесконечным мирным небом, Лавеллан строила свой дивный новый мир и свою семью. Пришло время Хоуку вернуться к своей — или хотя бы к тому, что от неё осталось.

Он уже заканчивал собирать свои немногичисленные пожитки в дорожный мешок, как вдруг в дверь постучали — коротко и быстро — и, не дожидаясь ответа, скрипнули петли, впуская в комнату свежего, благоухающего словно весна Дориана. Задумчиво оглядевшись, Дориан бросил выразительный взгляд на ветхого вида мешок, но вслух ничего не сказал, вальяжно оперевшись о стену по обычаю голым плечом.

— Собираешься покинуть нас так скоро? А Инквизитор заверяла, что ты почтишь нас присутствием на пиру.

— Срочные дела, — пробурчал Хоук, затягивая мешок покрепче и перебрасывая через плечо. Он направился к двери, но поравнявшись с Дорианом остановился и почти неслышно произнес.

— Спасибо. Ты хороший человек, Дориан, — и ничего не добавив, двинулся дальше.

— Занятная штука, эта одержимость, — задумчиво протянул Дориан, когда пальцы Хоука уже сомкнулись на ручке. — Привяжется, словно дурной насморк, уже и кажется, что не избавишься никогда, сколько микстур не капай.

— Нет от неё никакого лечения! — гаркнул Хоук, обернувшись. Он не спал трое суток, всё тело выворачивало наизнанку после Адаманта, после Тени, после всего. Хоук был вымотан до нитки, и зол, и в отчаянии, и чертовски устал терять людей, которых, казалось бы, никогда и не знал.

— О, лечения, безусловно, нет, — Дориан оттолкнулся от стены и принялся обходить комнатушку по дуге, передвигаясь с кошачьей грацией, разглядывая вещицы которые, видимо, казались ему занятными: тяжёлый канделябр, стопку увесистых томов, пылившихся на столе ещё до того, как здесь поселился Хоук. — Нет, потому что это не болезнь. Скорее... — Дориан провёл пальцами по воздуху, словно пытаясь выцепить подходящее слово. — Состояние. Свойство, если угодно. Берешь два вещества — душу и демона — схлопываешь в одно и бац! — Дориан жестом умелого фокусниках хлопнул в ладоши. — Получаешь кое-что третье.

— Не нужно быть родом из Тевинтера, чтобы понимать очевидные истины, — пробубнил Хоук. Ощущение, что он теряет здесь время, усиливалось с каждой минутой, но одновременно с этим в груди неспокойно, влажно ворочалось что-то, что мешало уйти прямо сейчас, хлопнув дверью.

— О, поверь мне, мы в Тевинтере ненавидим очевидные истины, презираем их как класс: это ваше южное «как приятно бродить под ледяным дождём», «мыться чаще раза в месяц вредно», «возлюби ближнего своего »... брр, терпеть не можем! — весело тараторил Дориан, лениво перелистывая один из найденных томов, пока, наконец, не захлопнул его, небрежно отшвырнув прочь. — Но загвоздка в том, что всё — вот незадача — чуть менее очевидно, чем вы, южане, привыкли думать. Видишь ли, от скуки мне последнее время было совершенно нечем заняться, и так уж вышло, что пара интереснейших гримуаров буквально сами прыгнули в руки. — Дориан, — последние силы Хоук пустил на то, чтобы совладать с голосом, да и с сами собой.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати.

— Когда в тело мага вселяется демон, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжал Дориан, пропустив его слова мимо ушей. — То душу словно суют в горнило, словно... Представь, что ты печешь торт. Свалил вместе муку, сахар, яйца — или что там нужно, прости, пекарь из меня посредственный — засунул в печь и достал торт. Торт, который нельзя распечь обратно, да? Вот что делает демон.

— Дориан, — в этот раз, в голосе Хоука звучало открытое предупреждение.

— Не перебивай меня, будь так любезен, или пропустишь всё самое любопытное. Загвоздка — крошечная, не буду спорить, в том, что современное — и горячо любимое — наше общество с охотцей ставит знак равенства между духом и демоном, даже там, где общего между ними ничтожно мало. Если бы не наш безупречно причесанный эльфийский друг, даже я бы не нашел зацепки.

— О чем ты, демон подери тебя, Дориан?! — не выдержав, Хоук сто есть силы саданул кулаком по каменной стене. — К чему всё это?

— Гляньте-ка на него, ни толики терпения. Я пытаюсь донести до тебя, Хоук, что демоны хаотичны и всепожирающи, как огонь. Духи же... Духи совсем другое дело. Взять хотя бы Коула — он гибкий и вольный, текучий, как вода.

— И что мне проку с этого? — рыкнул Хоук.

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал капнуть масло в воду, Хоук? Хоть всю бадью вылей, вода всегда будет плескаться на донышке, ни капелька не смешается. Слей обратно — никто и не заметит. Если только все делать правильно и аккуратно.

— Но Андерс говорил, никакого зелья нет... — начал было Хоук, но договорить ему снова не дали.

— Зелья нет, потому что оно здесь и ни к чему. Здесь нужна простая, грубая магия. Древняя, да, — Дориан кивнул самому себе. — И сильная, безусловно. Но простая достаточно, чтобы два не обделённых талантом мага смогли разобраться.

— Два? — переспросил Хоук, окончательно запутавшись.

— У Андерса есть посох, недурные способности к целительству и мана, да? Значит, я не ошибся в подсчётах, поправь меня, если считаешь иначе.

— Почему? — спросил Хоук через минуту тяжелого, звенящего молчания. — Что в этом для тебя?

— Я, знаешь ли — понимаю, внешность обманчива, но все же — исследователь, и притом весьма недурной, — Дориан усмехнулся нервно и резко, и вдруг сделался непривычно серьезен. — И я знаю кое-что о том, каково это — терять человека изо дня в день. Видеть, как он угасает, а всё, что ты можешь делать — стоять рядом и смотреть. Не самое веселое времяпровождение, хочу заметить. 

— Ты ничем мне не обязан, — сказал Хоук.

— Тут ты неправ, — Дориан улыбнулся, на этот раз искреннее и отчего-то хищно. — Ты спас кое-что, что мне, как ни стыдно признаться, довольно дорого. Но, хочешь верь, хочешь нет, во многом я делаю это для себя. Как я уже говорил, я весьма эгоистичен.

— И откуда ты знаешь, что это сработает? — хмуро спросил Хоук.

— Я не знаю, — просто ответил Дориан. — Никто не проводил ритуал уже две тысячи лет. Я не могу гарантировать, что он работает в принципе. И даже если работает, не могу обещать, что человек, который останется после, окажется тем, кого ты любил. Не могу даже обещать, что окажется человеком вовсе. Но это единственный шанс, который у тебя есть. Единственный, который есть у него.

Хоук молчал, устало сжав пальцами переносицу. Он слишком устал надеяться и ждать и думал было, что разлучился доверять людям. Но, в конце концов, если вся эта заварушка его чему то и научила, так это тому, что каждый, мать его, может ошибиться. И каждый может заслужить второй шанс.

— Поверь, — сказал Дориан, оказавшись вдруг совсем близко. — Если бы я не верил во всё, что только что сказал, если бы не думал, что существует хотя бы вероятность успеха, я бы не пришёл.

— Может, тебе и не следовало, — сказал Хоук. Он сам уже прекрасно знал, каким будет его ответ, противиться дальше в любом случае не имело смысла: Андерс значил слишком много, был слишком многим, чтобы отказаться даже от призрачного шанса.

— Но мы ведь никогда не узнаем, так ведь? — отозвался Дориан, словно понимая его без слов.

***

Хоуку не терпелось убраться из Скайхолда. Даже несмотря на трогательное прощание с Варриком, Хоуку хотелось поскорее оказаться подальше от чужого, холодного мирка. И тем не менее, ему ещё пару часов пришлось ждать, пока Дориан закрепит на седле увесистую с виду сумку, пока усядется верхом, и — хуже всего — пока вдоволь наязвится с явившимся провожать их (или только его?) Калленом.

Дориан происходящим явно наслаждался, заливаясь соловьем, Каллен же мужественно терпел, скрипя зубами, пока наконец не протянул Дориану что-то крохотное, зажатое в кулаке — Хоуку показалось, будто вещица сверкнула на солнце, но Дориан тут же прибрал ее к рукам и торопливо спрятал в недра кафтана, явно не желая делиться сокровищем с посторонними. Вид у него сделался растерянный, поток слов оборвался моментально, и Дориан уставился на Каллена широко распахнутыми глазами. Только рот от удивления не раскрыл.

Каллен, очевидно довольный собой, коротко дернул уголком рта, улыбнувшись — улыбнувшись! — прощальным движением тронул поводья и двинулся прочь.

— Если он не вернется... — тихо, но угрожающе проронил он, поровнявшими с Хоуком.

— Ты бы вернул мне Андерса? — спросил Хоук, заглядывая Каллену в глаза.

— Я его и не забирал, — ответил тот, выдерживая взгляд.

— Вернется, — нехотя бросил Хоук. — Если захочет.

Каллен, видимо, удовлетворённый ответом, коротко кивнул.

Они ехали уже несколько часов — Скайхолд теперь едва виднелся за снежными вершинами. Хоук бросал на Дориана короткие, любопытные взгляды, пока тот наконец не обернулся, гневно сверкая раскрасневшимся на морозе носом.

— Поверь мне, Хоук, я польщен необычайно, — недовольно сообщил он, — и не в моих привычках отказывать мужчинам в возможности полюбоваться на мой точеный профиль — особенно мужчинам столь неординарным — но, видишь ли, этот кафтан мне очень уж дорог, а ты сейчас дыру в нем проглядишь. — Словно в подтверждение своим словам, он выразительно чихнул.

— Так ты и Каллен..? — начал было Хоук.

— Мы не будем это обсуждать, — отрезал Дориан, теплее кутаясь в плащ, подозрительно знакомо обитый мехом.

— Нет? — удивился Хоук со всей наивностью, которую был способен изобразить. Сколько он ни пытался, никак не мог взять в толк, что между вольным, ярким как антиванские птицы Дорианом — твевинтерским альтусом, подери его Андрасте! — и твердолобым фанатиком Калленом вообще может быть что-то общее. Как день очевидно было, что во всём этом есть что-то неладное.

Дориан с досадой покачал головой.

— Не приходило ли в твою знаменитую голову, что различий между тобой и Калленом куда меньше, чем сходств?

Хоук даже расхохотался в голос и с искренним удовольствием, настолько смехотворной была одна только мысль. Дориан окинул его быстрым, но очень красноречивым взглядом. К частью для себя, Хоук на этом языке не говорил.

— В любом случае, — вздохнув, сказал Дориан, вроде бы в шутку, но с оттенком горечи, Хоуку не ясной, — кто же устоит перед загадочным, мятежным магом?

Действительно, подумал Хоук, никто.

***

Дориан, в принципе, любил путешествовать. Что в детстве, с отцом, что позже — с Алексиусом и Феликсом. Блуждать по тропинкам или бороздить морские просторы, бродить по улочкам новых городов — да черт с ним, даже таскаться с Лавеллан было... познавательно, несмотря на бесконечный дождь, снег, туман и прочие прелести волшебной южной погоды. Что Дориан искренне ненавидел, так это езду верхом. Уже после пары часов кочек, рытвин и ухабов спина и зад начинали болеть нещадно, от одежды нестерпимо несло, и сил, как правило, оставалось только на то, чтобы спешиться с хоть каким-то подобием достоинства и гордо уковылять к ближайшей кушетке, а лучше — горячей ванне. Сейчас, однако, Дориан не тешил себя особыми надеждами и был твердо уверен, что ближайшее будущее не таит в себе ни ванн, ни кушеток, ни какого-либо другого намека на комфорт — кроме, разве что, сухого сена да мягко листа лопуха. И это в лучшем случае.

Он уже успел проклясть всё предприятие трижды, когда за холмом показалась крепкая изба, окруженная пышным садом и десятком грядок. Мечты о постели и, возможно, даже купании в каком-нибудь корытце вспыхнули с новой силой. До избушки оставалось еще несколько добрых сотен футов, когда Дориан почувствовал, как звенит в воздухе магия, едва не врезается в кожу тысячей крошечных игл.

— Что-то неладно, — с тревогой сказал Хоук, останавливая коня и жестом призывая Дориана держаться позади. Тот только закатил глаза, спешиваясь и доставая из-за спины посох.

— Да неужели, — едва слышно передразнил он. — Тут не продохнуть от магии. Одно неверное движение, и все взлетит на воздух.

Лицо Хоука выразительно побледнело на долю секунды, и Дориан запоздало сообразил, что ассоциации со взлетом на воздух у Хоука были, должно быть, не самые приятные.

— Дай-ка мне, — сказал Дориан, мягкой поступью обходя Хоука и осторожно, шаг за шагом, приближаясь к избушке. У

же у самой двери Хоук вдруг остановил его, дернув за плечо. Дориан встретил напряженный, жёсткий взгляд, и только приглядевшись с удивлением осознал, что глубоко внутри, за сведенными бровями и четко выступившими желваками, Хоук был напуган до дрожи. Дориан с трагичной обреченностью подумал, что и сам он тогда, в Андаманте, должен был выглядеть точно так же.

Хоук плечом толкнул добротную дверь — та отворилась с тихим, почти уютным скрипом. Внутри было тихо, мирно даже, если не считать шумных и частых вздохов. Андерс — Дориан решил, что исхудавший, скрючившийся в три погибели человек был именно им — сидел в углу, уткнувшись в колени и шумно, нездорово дыша. Каждый хриплый вздох посылал по комнате волну магии, жаркой и сухой, как пустынный воздух. Андерс медленно поднял голову, и Дориан невольно охнул: осунувшееся лицо с глубоко впавшими щеками вдоль и поперёк исходило трещинами, из которых лился тусклый, холодный свет. Глаз Андерса не было видно вовсе — свечение исходило и из них, предавая лицу особенно жуткое, потустороннее выражение.

— Ты пришел, — звук, сорвавшийся с едва разомкнувшихся губ, не походил на человеческий голос. Да и, подумалось Дориану, на речь вовсе — скорее на рокот штормовых волн, на треск пламени, пожирающего все на своем пути. По спине стегануло страхом, и Дориан крепче сжал в пальцах посох.

— Я обещал, — кивнул Хоук, выступая у Дориана из-за спины, неспешно, но уверенно, шаг за шагом подступая ближе, словно к дикому зверю. — Хоук, нет, — окликнул Дориан, но тот, казалось, даже не услышал, опускаясь перед Андерсом на колени. — Я обещал, и вот я здесь, — в голосе его звучала спокойная, неприкрытая нежность.

— Ты оставил меня! — взвыл Андрес, заламывая руки и резким движением запрокидывая голову: Дориан почти готов был услышать хруст ломающихся позвонков.

— Все отвернулись от меня, — продолжал Андерс, голос его всё набирал силу и звучал уже словно со всех сторон одновременно. — оℸᴃ∑ℙℽℌ∧иℂь ᴓт ℳ И⅊⍺ ∆ℙℽ⅂ ᴓТ ∂ℙᶌ⅂⍺ ∧ю∆и ℌ∑ дῸçℸᴓйℌы жÅ∧ᶄи∈ Ж∄çℸᴓᶄ и∈ ЖиᴃῸтℌы∈ ℌ⊍ᶄℸᴓ ℵ∄ ℥⍺ℂ∧у∰ивᴁТ ℂ∏ℙÅᴃ∑д∧иᴃῸℂт⊍

Выплеск магии едва не сбил Дориана с ног. Энергия струилась из Андерса стремительным, всесокрушающим потоком, не давая вздохнуть, закручивалась в воронки, заставляя посуду лететь с полок, а стены — угрожающее скрипеть. — Хоук! — прокричал Дориан, стараясь перекрыть низкий рев магии.

— Я вернулся к тебе, — говорил Хоук, не обращая внимания ни на Дориана, ни на грохот, ни на пригвождающую к земле силу. Он попытался было прикоснуться к Андерсу, но руку его вывернуло так, что он охнул от боли. Где-то рядом затряслось и глухо ухнуло — должно быть, рухнула балка кровли. Слюда в окнах лопнула, как рыбий пузырь, и Дориан прикрыл лицо рукой, защищая глаза. Колени подкашивались, пальцы немели от переизбытка магии. Дориан бросил короткий взгляд на Хоука — на его лбу вздулась вена, пот катился по вискам, но он не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, всё так же склоняясь над Андерсом, словно стараясь укрыть его, уберечь от себя самого.

— Прости меня, — сказал вдруг Андерс, очень слабым, но совершенно человеческим голосом. Дориан подумал было, что ему почудилось в нарастающем гуле, но тут губы Андерса дрогнули снова.

— Я не справился… С самого начала, Хоук... Прости. Д

ориан собрал всю ману, которой мог воспользоваться, и из последних сил поставил вокруг них тут же затрещавший по швам барьер. Андерс слабо вздрогнул, словно впервые увидел подле себя кого-то ещё, и поднял на него бесконечно уставшие глаза.

— Мне _нужна_ твоя помощь, — заговорил Дориан, изо всех сил стараясь перекричать шум, но едва различая собственный голос. Андерс с видимым усилием вперился прямо перед собой, шаря вокруг помутневшим взглядом, словно едва различая происходящее. — Я могу помочь, но без тебя не справлюсь. Ты слышишь меня, Андерс? Слышишь?!

— Нет... Сил... — с трудом отозвался тот. — Больше нет...

— Только чертовски, мать его, сильный маг может сдерживать духа так долго! Андерс, или сейчас, или никогда, помоги мне! — Дориан протянул руку, и Андерс слепо сморгнул, брови болезненно сошлись на переносице, а секундой спустя тело выгнуло новой судорогой.

Андерс протяжно застонал и начал заваливаться набок, Хоук едва успел подхватить его в объятия. Давление на плечи стало невыносимым, у Дориана подкосились ноги, не выдержав, он припал на одно колено, инстинктивным жестом хватаясь за Хоука, как за единственную недвижимую твердыню. Сам Хоук едва не отпрянул — чужие пальцы были ледяными и жгли холодом даже сквозь одежду. Хоук попробовал было глотнуть воздуха, но грудь сдавило, а лёгкие словно сплющило прессом.

— Сейчас! — закричал Дориан, одной рукой из последних сил впиваясь Хоуку в предплечье, другую протягивая Андерсу. Тот конвульсивно дернулся в объятиях Хоука и отчаянным жестом накрыл пальцы Дориана своими. Хоук успел почувствовать, как по телу прошла рябящая, клокочущая волна, рёв вдруг прекратился, и мир вокруг сделался я пугающе тихим. А потом его залило обжигающе-белым.

***

Андерс открыл глаза и увидел самого красивого мужчину из всех, что ему когда-либо встречались. Мужчина сидел у кровати, с явным неудобством ютясь на простом деревянном стуле, и читал книгу, переплет которой Андерсу рассмотреть не удалось.

— Он спит в сарае, — сказал мужчина, не отрываясь от пожелтевших страниц, — Суетился и лез под руку почти двое суток, мешал варить зелья, а я в этом и без того не мастак. Еще немного и свалился бы с горячкой, так что пришлось отправить отдохнуть.

Андерс слабо улыбнулся — это было похоже на Хоука. А вот слушаться незнакомцев — как бы привлекательны они ни были — не особо. Конкретно этот незнакомец, однако, не казался угрожающим, хотя опасным — вполне. Андерс потянулся, длинно и со вкусом, впервые за долгие годы чувствуя легкость и правильность во всем теле, и даже в мыслях.

— Прости, если это не совсем то, чего ты ожидал, — всё так же спокойной сказал гость. “Маг!” вдруг понял Андерс, заметив подпиравший стену незнакомый посох. — Он скучал по тебе.

— Я по нему тоже, — Андерс поднялся на локтях, попытавшись усесться, но мышцы слушались плохо, и в какой-то момент тело насквозь прошило ослепительной болью. Андерс зажмурился, едва не потеряв сознание снова, и придя в себя осознал, что его крепко, но осторожно придерживают, помогая откинуться на гору заботливо подложенных подушек.

— Теперь, я уверен, тебе не терпится подлатать себя самостоятельно, — мужчина указал на всего Андерса целиком, от чего вдруг стало по-ребячески неловко. — Целитель из меня, как ни прискорбно признавать, исключительно посредственный. Дориан Павус, — он протянул Андерсу ладонь, унизанные кольцами пальцы крепко, но аккуратно сжались, разгоняя по телу невесть откуда взявшееся тепло.

— Андерс, — представился Андерс, впрочем, ему почему-то казалось, что его имя знают и без этого. Протянутая рука оказалась горячей, пальцы сомкнулись уверенно, но аккуратно, и впервые Андерс позволил себе поверить, что всё это действительно реально. — Так это правда? — нашел он силы спросить. — Он... ушел?

— Отправился восвояси. Я бы на твоем месте впредь делился своим телом чуть менее великодушно, — на лице Дориана Павуса вдруг расцвела озорная улыбка, в глазах зажглись лукавые искры. — Добро пожаловать, обратно, Андерс, — добавил он, и голос его наполнился искренним теплом.

Хоук словно в бреду провел те дни, что Андерс не приходил в себя, то мечась в лихорадке, то неестественно холодея. Из часа в час он делался бледнее и словно прозрачнее, Хоук боялся даже сомкнуть глаза: казалось, отвлекись он хоть на мгновение, и Андерс исчезнет вовсе, растает, как ледяная скульптура под первым весенним солнцем. Но время шло, Дориан, непрестанно чертыхаясь, варил одно зелье за другим, шептал заклинания, плечом вытирая со лба выступавшую испарину, и постепенно стоны Андерса становились чуть тише, дыхание — чуть ровнее, а кровь начала снова приливать к лицу. В ночь, когда жар спал, и Андерс впервые задышал неглубоко и мерно, Дориан выгнал Хоука из дома прочь, всучив на прощание склянку сонного зелья. Зелье оказалось совершенно отвратным на вкус, а на утро голова раскалывалась похуже, чем после хорошей попойки, но по крайней мере к Хоуку вернулась способность ориентироваться в пространстве—времени.

Увидев Андерса, живого, смеющегося Андерса, жмурившегося в лучах утреннего солнца, Хоук почувствовал, как подкашиваются ноги.

Хоук был счастлив — правда, был, как никогда до этого: всей нежности, всему бесконечному обожанию, скребущему в груди, теперь можно было дать выход. Можно было смотреть, как с каждым днем Андерс держится все увереннее, как проясняется его взгляд, как загораются глаза каждый раз, когда Хоук улыбается в ответ. Как крепнет голос, как речь льется все более уверенно, словно Андерс заново учится говорить, словно учится мыслить, хозяйничая в собственной голове. И Хоук знал, кончено, что нужно подождать, что нужно дать ему время, теперь, когда у них снова была такая роскошь. Знал, что снова брать Андерса за руку, сплетая пальцы, зарываться носом в светлые волосы, чувствуя душистый травяной запах должно быть достаточно. Но в третий же вечер, стоило Дориану отправиться греть воду для купания, Хоук тронул Андерса за подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и вжался губами в чужие горячие губы.

И Андерс ответил, раскрываясь для него, выгибаясь навстречу, оплетая руками плечи и не давая отстраниться. Словно ему было мало, словно он задыхался и пил воздух у Хоука с губ, и каждого глотка было недостаточно. Хоук понимал его сейчас, как не понимал раньше никогда.

В тот же вечер Дориан увидел их впервые — ни один из них не услышал, как он зашел, а когда Хоук приоткрыл глаза, было уже слишком поздно. Он поймал взгляд Дориана всего на мгновение, на долю секунды, как раз в тот момент, когда Андерс от души прикусил его нижнюю губу, и по телу словно пустило молнию, все звуки исчезли разом, прямо как несколько долгих дней назад. В мире словно не осталось ничего, кроме них троих, кроме опасно блестящих глаз Дориана, кроме жарких губ Андерса, его тяжёлого дыхания, собственного заходящегося сердца. Хоук вздрогнул, передавая дрожь Андерсу, и тот, покосившись на Дориана, совершенно бесстыже застонал, возвращая в реальность звуки и краски.

Дориан смерил их долгим, нечитаемым взглядом и вышел во двор, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Хоук смог бы выкинуть это из головы — наверняка смог — если бы на следующий день всё не повторилось вновь. Сколько бы он ни прикасался к Андерсу, сколько бы ни целовал его, ни чувствовал его желание в ответ — каждый раз этого было недостаточно, каждый раз пустота внутри оставалась незаполненной и тянула, скребла где-то под рёбрами. Они не говорили об этом, но Хоук знал наверняка, что Андерс ощущал то же самое, ту же нехватку, то же колючее отсутствие. Словно их одних стало недостаточно, чтобы сомкнуть разорвавшуюся цепь.

И отнюдь не легче становилось от того, что в каждом взгляде, в каждом излишне выверенном жесте Дориана он кожей чувствовал ту же нужду, те же сомнения и то же неясное томление, нависшее над каждым из них и не дававшее ни сомкнуть глаз, ни вздохнуть полной грудью. С каждым часом все больше Хоуку казалось, что воздух в доме густеет, словно перед грядущей бурей.

Каждый час, каждую минуту казалось, что Дориан вдруг оседлает коня и будет таков, и этот возможный отъезд казался и величайшим даром, и худшим проклятием. Хоук хотел покоя, хотел уединения и тихой, размеренной жизни. Хоук хотел каждый день отдавать ту любовь, что копилась в нем и выплескивалась через край. Хоук хотел провести губами по смуглой шее, ощутить наяву вкус, который представлялся ему в душных, жарких снах. Хоук хотел всего, и хотел покой, и потому выбор сделали за него.

С момента ритуала прошла уже не одна неделя, но Андерса по-прежнему одолевала слабость — Хоук старался быть с ним рядом, но в тот вечер Дориан успел первым: подставить плечо, придержать за талию, не давая упасть. Андерс оперся на него с готовностью, вцепился в чужое предплечье, пережидая головокружение — да так и не разжал пальцев. Хоук толком и не заметил, когда он успел протянуть руку, осторожно касаясь смуглой скулы, а Дориан не отшатнулся в испуге, не отстранился с подчеркнутой вежливостью, как тогда, вьюжной ночью в Скайхолде, но коротко, обреченно вздохнул и подался вперед.

Хоук не помнил даже, как оказался рядом, как всех до одного ощущений — звуков, запахов, вкусов — вдруг стало слишком много, и каждое было щемяще знакомым и удивительно новым, и с каждым новым хотелось получить большего.

Первым, что Хоук осознал хоть скольконибудь ясно, был Андерс — запыхавшийся, разрумяненный Андерс, прижатый к стене и смотрящий на него совершенно шальными, блестящими глазами. Он хватался за плечи Дориана с горячечным отчаянием, а Дориан вдруг опустился подле него на колени одним уверенным, слитным движением. Пробрался руками под рубаху, легко погладил дрожащий под пальцами живот, потерся щекой о бедро, с нажимом провел ладонями по внутренней их стороне, заставляя развести ноги шире. Каждое движение Андрес встречал тихим полувздохом, то обжигая Хоуку шею, то глухо стукаясь макушкой о стену.

Хоук осторожно, но крепко взял его за подбородок, заставляя повернуться и посмотреть себе в глаза, прошелся большим пальцем по сухим губам, вдоль линии челюсти, вокруг кадыка, успокаивая Андерса, удерживая его в реальности, с ними, сейчас. Когда Дориан потянул за шнуровку портков, Андерса начало трясти, словно от лихорадки. Хоук испугался было, что для него это слишком, что Андерс не готов ещё, что силы не вернулись к нему, а разум не прояснился ещё толком. Но тут Андерс встретился с ним взглядом настолько решительным, настолько осознанным, что сомнениям не осталось места.

— Он выдержит, — сказал он Дориану, когда тот было остановился, словно слыша его сомнения. — Правда ведь? Для меня?

Андерс замотал головой, потом кивнул раз, другой, зажмурившись и толкаясь бёдрами Дориану навстречу.

— Пожалуйста… — всхлипнул он, и Дориан разомкнул губы, подаваясь вперед. Андерс запрокинул голову, доверчиво открывая шею, под плотно закрытыми веками метались глазные яблоки. Когда он открыл глаза, в глубине их плясало багровое пламя. —Хоук, — протянул он надрывно и жалобно, — Хоук, так хорошо…

Его колотило, одной рукой он вцепился Дориану в волосы, безнадежно спутывая старательно уложенные пряди, другой то шарил по стене, ища опоры, то вдруг принимался прикрывать лицо, глаза, рот, без особых успехов пытаясь сдержать короткие вздохи. Хоук обнял его за плечи, и Андерс ткнулся ему в губы слепым, инстинктивным жестом, принялся целовать, протяжно и жарко выдыхая ему в рот.

Хоук и сам опустил ладонь Дориану на затылок и, услышав в ответ глухой стон, принялся задавать четкий, тягучий ритм, не давая ни отстраниться, ни замедлиться. У Дориана выступили слезы, и самому Хоуку казалось, что сердце вот-вот вытолкнет из груди, когда Андерс вдруг выгнулся тугой, звенящей дугой, и тяжело привалился к стене.

Пока Андерс приходил в себя, пытаясь отдышаться и выпутать пальцы из волос Дориана, Хоук бережно гладил его по мокрым от пота плечам, чуть царапал ногтями шею, целовал за раскрасневшимся ухом, прикусывая ушную раковину. Андерс млел и ластился к его рукам, Хоук вжался пахом в его бедро, привлекая ближе, но тут Дориан выразительно откашлялся, напоминая о себе.

Взгляд Андерса не сразу, но сфокусировался на нем, приобретая оттенок осмысленности. Дориан поднялся, нарочито чинно, и принялся скрупулёзно, один за другим, расстёгивать ремешки и крепления на груди, на руках, на поясе. Андерс с Хоуком не сговариваясь пристально следили за каждым выверенным движением, пока кафтан глухо не рухнул на пол, а за ним не отправились поручи, тяжёлый пояс и тонкая рубашка. Как ни удивительно было признавать, но хоть костюм и сидел безупречно, подчеркивая и бронзовый отлив кожи, и карие глаза, и разлёт плеч, без него Дориан смотрелся только лучше.

Андерс шумно сглотнул. Хоук втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Мне казалось, господа, что мы не закончили, — шелковым голосом проговорил Дориан. Андерс и Хоук переглянулись.

— Твой черёд, — тут же прошелестел Андерс Хоуку в шею, прикусив у основания и наверняка оставляя хорошо заметный след. — Негоже заставлять гостя ждать.

— Андерс, — шепнул Хоук. В собственном голосе было что-то потерянное, почти просьба, почти вопрос, ответ на который был ведом только Андерсу.

— Я здесь, — ответил тот, лбом упираясь ему в висок. — Я всегда буду здесь. Теперь — всегда.

И это, пожалуй, всё, что Хоуку когда-либо нужно было знать.

Возбуждение, давно тлевшее внутри, вспыхнуло яркой, удушливой волной. Хоук почти не осознавал, как его раздевают в четыре ловких руки, чьё-то дыхание влажно оседало на спине, между лопатками, чьи-то пальцы тянули вниз штаны и отбрасывали рубаху прочь. Ничего, казалось, не имело значения, кроме сосущей необходимости быть ближе, чувствовать сильнее, жёстче, больше. В себя Хоук пришел уже прижатым к добротному дубовому столу — в нос вдруг просочился слабый запах древесины, на спине покоилась тяжелая ладонь, со спокойной уверенностью вжимающая его в столешницу.

— _Fasta vass_ , — восхищенно присвистнули со спины, и Хоук сквозь липкий морок рассудил, что ладонь принадлежала Дориану.

— Разреши мне помочь, — заговорил Андерс, откуда-то у Дориана из-за спины. Хоук сдавленно выдохнул, уткнувшись лбом в собственные руки. — Ему не нравится, когда слишком нежничают. Но если будешь недостаточно внимателен, он захлопнется, как шкатулка. Вот так, — Хоук почти видел, как его рука охватывает запястье Дориана, направляет его пальцы, задает ритм, ни разу не касаясь самого Хоука напрямую. Это сводило с ума, тем более, что — по наитию или от природного таланта — каждое движение у Дориана выходило безупречным, болезненно-сладко отдавалось внутри, заставляло подаваться назад, притираться, ища контакта.

— Это значит — пора, — довольно сообщил Андерс низким, совершенно бессовестным голосом.

— Уверен? Мне казалось, он может потерпеть еще немного, — Дориан провернул пальцы, и Хоук не смог сдержать сдавленного стона. — Что скажешь, Хоук?

— О, но он никогда не попросит сам. Очень уж гордый, ты успел заметить? — с наигранной горечью проворковал Андерс.

— Неужели? Что ж, наверное, ему просто в тягость тратить на нас время, — в тон ему вздохнул Дориан.

— Демон вас подери! — не выдержал Хоук, нетерпеливо дергая бёдрами. — Ну же!

— Прости, что? — деланно переспросил Андерс, и Хоук от души пожалел, что все это время жалел и нежил, как хворого, этого бесстыжего плута.

— Не уверен, что расслышал, — подхватил Дориан, повторяя трюк с пальцами, теперь в обратном направлении. — Дориан, проклятье, хватит! — взмолился Хоук. Член ныл уже нестерпимо, внутри томительно тянуло от болезненно-острой нужды.

— Ну!

— Хватит так хватит, — неожиданно легко согласился Дориан, убирая пальцы вовсе. Облегчение, однако, было недолгим — на смену им так ничего и не последовало. Хоук отчетливо зарычал. — Он не очень-то красноречив, а? — Дориан с досадой цокнул языком.

— И совершенно невоспитан, — подтвердил Андерс. Хоук чувствовал его тепло, его запах всюду вокруг, но, как ни старался, не мог урвать даже мимолетного прикосновения.

— Волшебное слово, Хоук, — потребовал Андерс.

— Мать вашу, — попытался Хоук, но получил только снисходительный смешок. — Пожалуйста! — сдался он, словно издалека слышал собственный голос, то срывающийся на крик, то переходящий на шёпот. — Андерс... Пожалуйста...

— Волшебное, это уж точно, — упоенно протянул Дориан.

— Ему сложно отказать, — сказал Андерс и замолк на пару мучительно долгих мгновений. Наконец в нос ударил душистый запах одной из Андерсовых настоек. Дориан резко и шумно втянул воздух, а Андерс принялся приговаривать, словно утешая и ободряя одновременно:

— Вот так, да, так будет в самый раз, — Хоук догадался, что Андерс смазывает его, проходится длинными пальцами от головки до основания и обратно, одной рукой наверняка придерживая Дориана за бёдра, задавая направление. Другую он опустил Хоуку на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться сильнее. Дориан качнулся вперёд, входя уверенно и неспешно, и Хоук едва не задохнулся от тупой боли, от короткого, неторопливого ритма, от идеальной заполненности, от чутких пальцев Андерса, то скользящих по пояснице, то сжимающих ягодицы. Это было слишком, и недостаточно, и очевидно безумно. Впрочем, ему ли привыкать к безумию, подумал Хоук, а после, впервые за долгое—долгое время, разрешил себе не думать вовсе.

***

Когда Хоук проснулся, солнце уже выползло из-за горизонта, разливая по горнице ленивый, прозрачный свет. Андерс в его руках шевельнулся, сонно шмыгнул носом и отвернулся, прижавшись костлявым боком. Хоук вдруг со всей ясностью осознал, что никогда в жизни не был настолько безгранично, несомненно счастлив. Он хотел было подобраться к Андерсу поближе и продремать ещё хотя бы пару часов, уткнувшись носом в лохматую макушку, когда вдруг осознал, что засыпали они втроем. Быстро поцеловав Андерса в торчащее ухо, Хоук выбрался из кровати.

Во дворе Дориан — идеально причесанный и с ювелирной точностью подкрученными усами — уже седлал коня. Хоук попытался было вспомнить ту нужду, воскресить в душе тот раздирающий голод, который не давал ему покоя еще вчера, но ничего не вышло. Там, где вчера зияла тянущая, гнетущая пустота, теперь был только ровный, тёплый свет и травянистый запах волос Андерса. Впрочем, отпускать Дориана отчего—то все равно было в тягость.

— Уже нас покидаешь? — насупившись, он скрестил руки на груди: почему-то казалось, что Дориан будет в ярости. То ли от случившегося, то ли, наоборот, от того, что наваждение схлынуло и не оставило после себя ни искры.

— А ты бы предложил остаться? — ответил Дориан задорно, но неожиданно категорично, словно без усилий читал Хоука, как открытую книгу.

— И Каллен твой не будет возражать? — буркнул Хоук в ответ с невесть откуда взявшейся обидой и сам же поморщился.

— Против того, что я тут развлекся сразу с двумя людьми, испепелившими его жизнь, и попрыгавшими на останках, ты хочешь сказать? — переспросил Дориан, оборачиваясь к Хоуку, и тут же улыбнулся. — Нет. Как это ни смешно, не будет.

— Прости, — Хоук тут же смутился, отвел взгляд и тихо повторил. — Прости.

— Сколько бы ни я, ни ты не пытались, едва ли кто-то из нас наверняка сможет понять, что это было, — сказал Дориан, мягче в этот раз. — Возможно, дело в ритуале. Мы разбудили что-то очень древнее, и не мне объяснять тебе, Хоук, что у каждой магии есть своя цена. Может быть, мы заплатили нашу. А может — ещё нет.

— А может, то были мы сами, — Хоук повел плечом, смотря куда-то Дориану поверх головы, — и наши действия, и наш выбор.

— Может и так, — кивнул Дориан. По лицу его прошла тень, но Хоук так и не смог понять, было то раскаяние, усталость или грусть. — Я не сожалею, если ты об этом. Эльфийская магия или нет, всё, что я делал, я сделать хотел. Ты видный мужчина, Хоук, и не мне рассказывать тебе о том, насколько хорош собой Андерс, коли не заводит рассказ о котах. — Хоук позволил себе хмыкнуть, не без доли облегчения. — Но как бы ни прекрасны вы оба были, и сколь ни полезен был бы этот свежий воздух, и эти дивные комары, и соломенные перины... — Дориан вздохнул, и улыбнулся неожиданно теплой, нежной улыбкой. — Кое-где меня заждались, и я, как ни стыдно признаваться, не прочь вернуться. В основном ради книг и чищенного винограда, разумеется, — добавил он.

Хоук молча кивнул, собравшись было уходить, когда Дориан окликнул его:

— И кстати. Не держи Каллена за идиота. Сложно в это поверить, но он не глупее тебя. Впрочем, с вами двумя это и несложно.

На крыльцо выбрался сонный, зевающий Андерс, смеривший их ленивым взглядом и осознавший всё, очевидно, без слов. Он одарил Дориана лучистой улыбкой — одной из тех, что Хоук не видывал уже несколько лет — и с беспечнейшим видом приобнял Хоука, устраивая подбородок у него на плече.

— Так значит рыцарь-командор, м? — осведомился он.

— Случается и с лучшими из нас, — философски пожал плечами Дориан. Андерс милостиво кивнул, явно согласный. Сказал только:

— Спасибо. Что вернул меня ему.

— А за себя поблагодарить не хочешь? — спросил Дориан, тоном ничуть не удивленным. Хоуку почудилось даже, что разговор они ведут на каком-то своем языке, из которого сам Хоук понимал только обрывки.

— Не уверен, что знаю, как, — Андерс пожал плечами и улыбнулся неловко, будто извиняясь. — Я не жил свою жизнь очень давно.

— Советую попробовать, — сказал Дориан, забираясь на коня. — Увидишь, бодрит невероятно.

— Береги его, — сказал он напоследок, непонятно кому из них. — И себя на досуге. Кто знает, может этому миру отведено продержаться ещё немного.

Хоук смотрел ему вслед, чувствуя боком тепло Андерса, слыша его мерное дыхание, и думал о тысяче вещей сразу: о том, что неплохо бы дочинить крышу, о том, что магия делает с людьми поистине чудные вещи, о том, Андерс в его руках был самым настоящим, что с Хоуком когда-либо случалось. О том, что может быть Дориан и прав, и в будущем для всех них ещё есть место.


End file.
